Frankie-Zoë Conflict
The conflict between Frankie Hollingsworth and Zoë Rivas formed in the 14th Season of Degrassi. Friendship History Season 13 In You Got Me, Frankie is talking to Zoë and a few other girls about the Beach Dance. She asks about the boy Zoe is bragging about to be dating. When Zoë won't give an immediate answer, she asks if its Miles and tells her not to her "stupid, older brother" back. Just as Zoë is about to reveal his name, Miles comes over along with Tristan and Maya to buy tickets for the dance. Frankie watches Zoë and Miles get into a small argument. When Zoë finally reveals that she's going to the dance with Drew, Frankie is stunned. After Maya brings up how Drew already has a fiancée attending university and Zoë swiftly says the two must have broken up, Frankie gives Zoë a small look. In Better Man, Frankie is with Zoë and the rest of their friends and Zoë talks about when Drew asks her out. Clare comes up to the girls and asks what's going on and Frankie explains that Drew asked Zoë out. In Basket Case, while she is drunk, Zoe is ecstatic when she sees Frankie, and calls her her best friend. She kisses her on the cheek before walking away with Frankie giving her a weird look. In Unbelievable, Frankie and Hunter walk into the pool house to bring Zoë breakfast. When Zoë asks what happened at the party, Frankie shows her various pictures from the night before. Frankie believes the pictures may jeopardize their chances at winning the Sing-Off, but Zoë tells her things will be fine. Later on, Frankie watches Zoë practice for the Sing-Off commenting that she is amazing and may not be able to memorize the routine. When Keisha runs in late and states that she was defending Zoë, Frankie nudges her but Zoë tells them to tell her what's going on. The two freshmen tell Zoë how there's rumours that Zoë slept with boys at the party but she tells them that nothing happened, and they continue with rehearsal. The trio later walks through the halls singing their song when Frankie receives a video which Zoë asks to see. Frankie and Keisha watch as Zoë reveals that she doesn't remember doing the things that took place in the video. At the Sing-Off, Fra nkie, Keisha, and Zoë begin to perform and do well. However Zoë eventually freezes and runs off the stage, but Frankie still continues with the performance. Frankie stays by Zoë's side for long but the rumours eventually get to her. When Zoë comes to sit with her at lunch, Frankie pulls her aside saying that people are upset at her for causing the pep rally to be cancelled. Zoë keeps telling Frankie that she isn't lying and Frankie tells her that people are saying she regretted sleeping with the boys, and cried rape. While Zoë keeps telling her not to believe it, Frankie reminds her that she almost did the same with Drew and eventually walks away. Before the basketball game, Frankie waits in the foyer with her fellow Power Squad members. When Zoë enters the foyer, she spots Luke flirting with Frankie and runs to push him. Frankie along with everybody else watch as it is revealed who the culprit is. She is last seen watching Luke get pulled into the police car. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Frankie is talking to Zoe and tell her not to be the helpless victim and talk to the director and be the star. In Hypnotize, Frankie, Keisha, and Zoe all audition to be models in the fashion show, and Keisha and Zoe encourage Frankie during their audition. However, Frankie is the only one to not make it, which leaves her upset. In Out of My Head, Zoe is walking in the hallways with Frankie and Keisha and Frankie talks about how Becky changed her mind so quickly Zoe responds or was her mistake how rich you are? Frankie responds what does that have to do with it? Keisha says maybe she's hoping to slide in for New York fashion week on a Hollingsworth jet. Frankie responds or maybe she realized I'm a good model. Zoe says or maybe your mom gave Becky a donation that could help her change her mind? Frankie responds that's ridiculous. Frankie says she wouldn't do that right Keish? Keisha responds well there was that time in grade 2 when you magically put in front of the Balla residual after your mom talked to the instructor. In Believe (1), Zoe is performing and Frankie is watching in the audience. When Zoe follows Maya and Tristan outside to see the reporters, Frankie tags along, but does not go outside with Zoe and Tristan. At the trial, Frankie is on the stand talking about the night of the party and when the lawyer asks her if Zoe ever mentioned she wanted to hook up with boys that night, Frankie is conflicted on what to say since she is under oath and reminded of that. Zoe looks her in the eye and pleads for Frankie not to tell the truth, but in the end Frankie says that Zoe did say she wanted to hook up with guys. During a break, Zoe is freaking out about what the press is saying about her and Frankie says that the part about her being obsessed with male attention is true, but disagrees with everything else they say. Zoe is shocked that Frankie would say that and Frankie mentions all the boys she has been with for proof. Zoe cries that she cares about what Frankie and Keisha think of her and Keisha removes herself and Frankie from the situation. Season 14 Smells Like Teen Spirit If You Could Only See, Conflict History In There's Your Trouble, Zoe gives Frankie an ultimatum when she discovers that Frankie only sent one oomfchat picture of herself. Frankie, brought to tears, chooses to quit the team rather than send out anymore pictures of herself. Degrassi Minis In Dress You Up, Zoe and Frankie are walking together down the street, and they approach Maya, who is in a hotdog costume, working to pay for a dress for the dance. They tease Maya about her work uniform, and Frankie takes a picture, intending to send it to Miles. Trivia *Zoë dated Frankie's brother, Miles. *Frankie's first line was spoken to Zoë. ("What are you gonna wear?") *Zoë once claimed that Frankie was her best friend *They are both friends with Keisha. *There have been instances where both Frankie and Zoe have not stood by each other: Frankie did not stand by Zoe when she was sexually assaulted and Zoe kicked Frankie off of the team because she did not want to be involved in Degrassi Nudes anymore. *They almost died together in Firestarter (2). Timeline Gallery Frankie&Zoe.jpg ZoëandFrankie.png 89ii.png 98iooiio.png 1966774_765967086747321_1493867357_n.jpg 923481 765969060080457 848336141 n.jpg 1939442_765969090080454_115258459_n.jpg 1939876_765969170080446_1424219700_n.jpg 10003313_765969396747090_516880409_n.jpg 987yiyiyuuyi.png 87yuuiyiyuiui.png RTRYYRYR.png 7567576b.png 78uuyiyuiyu.png 89yyuiyui.png 1330-04-pok.jpg 76utyyt.png 67yttyty.png 76yttytt.png 76t7tt.png 65ytryr.png 665tttt.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-10_at_7.49.13_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-10_at_7.49.33_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-10_at_7.49.39_PM.png Degrassi-zoe-trail-crying.png Believezoe.png Believe_part_2_(2).png Zoe-distraction.jpg Froe.jpg Zoe-frankie.jpg Degrassi-1411-zoe2-580.jpg 10931010_929715073705854_9091192449553748874_n.jpg Degrassi_Pic_3.jpg Degrassi_Pic_8.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Conflicts